


Pescador

by Yusunaby



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusunaby/pseuds/Yusunaby
Summary: The sea was so big, unpredictable; powerful. The immensity of its depth concealed unspeakable secrets.  We all are gonna die.Does anyone know if the sea has a purpose?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Pescador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickishMorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/gifts), [Lilium125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/gifts).



**__ ** ****...** **

**** ****FIRST CHAPTER** **

****...** **

**__ **

**_**No one belongs** _ ** **_**to** _ ** **_**anywhere.** _ **

_The sea was so big, unpredictable; powerful._

**_**We all exist without a purpose.** _ **

_The immensity of its depth concealed unspeakable secrets._

**_**We all** _ ** **_**are** _ ** **_**gonna die.** _ **

_Does anyone know if the sea has a purpose?_

The sound of the waves hitting the bay brouht him out of his thoughts, the ray of sun that rested on his eyes made him curse his life. He removed the philosophy by running a hand through his hair, later he would face it again at dessert.

That day he had to go fishing.

Again.

He scrambled out of bed like a sack of old bones, groaned hoarse at the contact of his feet on the cold floor, but kept walking to the cabin. The window revealed him that the day was sunnier than he would have liked. He spotted at the beach with boredom, the same photograph of the endless ocean looming in front of him.

Getting out of the boat was a dilemma of just one answer.

The salty smell of sand penetrated his nose, he had spent years in that poorly built port but hadn’t yet got used to it. He glanced up at the sky one last time before damning his pain, on days like that, the fish seemed to be more cautious. He took his old fishing net, and a rod that had lost its color; He made automated steps toward the edge of the bridge and then saw it.

In the middle of the sea, floating like a black dot in the middle of nowhere. A wandering body, lifeless _-_ _Dead, if_ _he was lucky_ _-_ over the water. His lonely property was so far from civilization that this scenario was the rarest he had seen in a long time. Oh god, he knew about strange things, but this was the first time he saw something like that.

By far.

He threw himself into the sea, swimming as fast as he could to pull the body to shore. Turning, he realized that it was much short than his own. It was a boy. He did his best to revive him since he wasn’t as bloated as a regular corpse, it even seemed that he had only been unconscious for a few seconds.

Impossible, he was the god of that beach. If someone dared to cross his property he would noticed and the guest would end up being killed by his own hands.

The boy finally coughed after mouth-to-mouth breathing, his nerves building as the boy finally faced his stunned gaze. He was quivering and his countenance wasn’t really of someone who didn’t know what was going.

Tears flowed hopeslessly. Tears of hatred, fear, sadness. Maybe it was just the water dripping from his hair and the fisherman was overreacting. He recovered his mind only to frown at the boy lying on the sand. The seagulls in the sky looked like crows hungry to see the denouementes.

"What the fuck you think’cha doin?" asked the older, his voice was feelingless.

"Why did you save me?"

The boy didn’t even see him, he kept looking at the sky, longing to be fade into it. The adult's grimace was ignored along with his question.

"What kind of idiot drowns in a low tide like this?"

"The k-kind of idiot who wants to kill himself, I guess" confessed.

The seaman raised his single eyebrow in surprise. What a little demon, as if a corpse on the shore of its beach wasn’t going to rot eventually.

"Even for that, you're an idiot"

The young boy's glassy eyes traveled confusedly to the grays of the tallest.

"I didn't want to be saved"

"Well, I don't want a corpse on my beach. What’s your name?"

The boy looked weak, the wet clothes disclosing his breathing as he relaxed, it seemed like his relief was being replaced by pain, again. It was obvious that he wouldn’t answer the question. The fisherman rolled his eyes quite angry before lifting him into his arms. He have shifted hundreds of fish with those arms, a small boy was nothing he couldn’t handle.

He took him inside the boat, the place had an old environment that was divided between the command bridge and his room. A single bed, a radio, a bathroom. Three changes of clothes, just in case. By the time the boy fell asleep, the elderly stripped off of him the wet clothes and settled him on the bed.

_If God existed, he'd know why I'm doing this"_ he mumbled to himself leaving the boy alone. He went fishing, but would look for answers at the afternoon. 

...

…

…

The boy woke up slowly: feeling tired. He had to rub his eyes before he could land the picture of the room on his mind. The place was quite an enigma. A herd of memories crushed him, feeling guilty and inferior for not even being able to end his miserable existence. But what about that man who saved him?

_Where was him?_

Hurrying, he got out of bed just to find out that he was only wearing underwear, he clentched his teeths and his cyied went muffled as he covered his body with the blanket. It was his fault, he knew it. He was despaired by the fact of not knowing wich of the voices in his head was screaming louder. 

He went strained when he looked at the outside throught the window, the night had already fallen, _how long would he have slept?_ Like a caged lion, he walked in circles around the site. Nothing familiar. Nothing that his eyes had seen before.

Pictures on the wall of creepy monsters (they seemed like a rather fuzzy humanized Octopus). Photographs of the man who recued him along an old friend, perhaps. (He recognized his savior because he was the ugly one, and the other was a handsome Pirate.)

He scanned the room, strange fish skeletons, shark jaws, a rather quirky decor combination that stole the rest of his sanity. He screamed again in terror, the door burst open revealing the presence of the seafarer. 

He had a bucket of fish and tools.

"I thought you were going to try suicide again, so I made you this cross"

The boy stopped his screams trying to clumsily grab whatever was thrown at him. It was a beautiful cross made of sea shells. He never imagined that someone would give him something like as beautiful as that necklace. He didn't deserve anything, in fact.

"I love it, it’s wonderful" he praised "Thank you very much!"

"Yeah, I did it cuz’ I was bored, not cuz’ I care about you, turd" but the big eyes of the child were received by a blush "U hungry?" 

The boy nodded, the fisherman spat out the window, and finally invited him out of the boat. There was no room for such a scandalous campfire inside the ship, and he didn't want his things being fishy-smelling. Nor the boy. 

The silence passed unpredictable, they both ate the fish roasted by the fire of the fathoms, the sailor looked upset while eating something he had eaten his entire life, and the little guest had tears in his eyes, he was eating as if death would catch him up.

Successfully. 

"My God, this is so good. They have never let me eat fish like this!" 

"No wonder you've been biting thorns, idiot"

The boy looked at him sadly, but with too much admiration, the mariner could appreciate the exact moment when his eyes lost their shine, the effort for doing that comment must had been titanic only to ended up being humiliated.

The grimace of permanent sadness returned to the boy.

And the regret bit the fisherman, hard.

"Name's Rick Sanchez, by the way. I’ma old fisherman who lives alone. You haven't told me anything about u. Why would you want kill yourself? You're so young." 

"It’s the only way to escape…"

"Escape from what? Are you a terrorist and you came to my beach to hide your sins?"

The fisherman's laughter deafened the youngest, a shy smile told him that he could stand jokes of that kind. Then the boy watched at the fire, maybe it burned everything he had to say.

"I just wanted to get away from everything. ****From**** ** **everyone**** ** **.**** You wouldn't understand, I guess you've been living alone for a long time"

The laugh of the elder was now a bitter look.

"Boy, I don't know what cha’ mean. Loneliness is a bitch that buries you alive. Living away from people isolates you in a world of infinite silence and madness. Are you sure you want that shit for u?"

"At least would be better than being surrounded by people who don't care about you, but are with you because it suits them."

**_**What** _ ** **_**profit does t**_** ** _ **his child** _****_**have**?_** ****

"What's your name?"

"I won't tell you..."

"Well, won't-tell-you; If you don't wanna go back to the damn place you came from, you'll have to help me fishing. It's a lot of work for an old man like me, and if you don't agree, maybe I'll reconsider having a corpse on my beach".

The boy's gaze got burned by the fire, he turned as fast as he could see at the seaman. His glance printed amazement, and his face was smudged by happiness.

"Can I really stay with you?" he dried his tears with difficulty.

"Sure, I've never had a slave"

****...** **

****SECOND** ** ****CHAPTER** **

****...** **

The days at sea flew by, maybe a few weeks, perhaps beyond a month. None of them had the time within their priorities. 

The mornings seemed endless, the hours lasted forever and the fishing was always good. The boy abandoned his uselessness complex on the coast. He wouldn't need it anymore. The nights were cold and sinister; but not lonely. There always was a conversation, a claim, a laugh or coffee to share. 

The boy slept on the floor of the small room, he had been eating seafood every day (although far from what you may think, each bite was better than the last). He had witnessed more than his little mind could digest. Creatures from ancient legends, mermaid songs, the pirates' war against the Atlantic ships, and so. 

There were all kind of adventures that passed through his virgin eyes. 

Rick, on the other hand, had been battling a clumsy, sloppy, naive little boy who snored at night. He had seen him laugh, cry and fear at the pressure that the sea demanded; but also had seen him overcome anysituation. 

He even exceeded his own expectation.

_That was what impressed_ _him_ _the most._

Once upon a dark night, the storm was angrier than ever. The fury of the waves hitting the boat with rage made the fisherman destabilize the cruise control for a moment, and the boy was nowhere.

All surfaces, both inside and outside, were flooded; The man felt tired, dizzy, and had swallowed enough water, he was on the helm to control the ship, but losing his partner was not an option. 

"Where are you!?" he shouted from his base, the anxiety of the silence in response made a lump in his throat; nevertheless he couldn't move, if he left his place, the whole ship would sink.

"Boy!" he tried again, mostly for desperation than to get an answer. He kept trying to dodge the waves that harassed the front of the boat, there were no time for surrender "Please! tell me you're okay!"

His gaze couldn't went beyond the gloom, an old lamp swayed mockingly amid all the fuss, the moonlight was dying. He could only see his partener's trail when the black clouds gave him a break and the roar of lightningflashed made him see the cabin door. 

It was open.

There were no heavy calculations. Nor any valid excuses for having left the helm adrift and running towards the door. The boy was on the floor, on the verge of slipping into the ocean. In any case he lay unconscious.

"No! Boy please!"

****It was**** ** **the moment when**** ** **he found out.****

"Don't die, please"

****He** ** ****hadn** ** ****’** ** ****t saved anyone.** **

"I need you, boy, stay with me"

****That angel** ** ****was the one who** ** ****saved** ** **** ****him.** **

And he had begun to cough.

The storm was slowing down, pleased by the calm movement of the waves still stalking the boat, the dying light of the lamp did them the favor of lightning the scene. The boy opened his eyes, he was very weak, the water refused to leave his lungs at all.

_"_ _M-Mort_ _y_ _"_ the boy whispered.

"Huh?" the fisherman hugged him against him, his whole body was wet, but only in his cheeks he felt the warmth of his tears.

"That’s my name... Morty"

Rick's gray eyes widened in surprise and esteem, it was the first time the boy had confessed his name. He clung to him tightly; terrified for feeling (for first time in his life) that he was about to lose everything.

"You're an idiot…" Rick mumbled for both, he barely could talk "you're an idiot, ****Morty**** "

Thanks to an omniscient, since that night, Morty didn’t sleep on the floor again.

****...** **

****THIRD** ** ****CHAPTER** **

****...** **

_Where he came from_ was not longer the question, but for how long would he stay. Rick had tired of asking him about his personal life. Satanic books were ridiculous at how secretive Morty could be. 

Despites Rick knew everything about him, Morty was still being a complete stranger. 

It was amazing how much he could speak without making a single reference to his past. He was a complete mystery, perhaps that was why the boy excited to the fisherman so bad. This man had solved so many riddle his whole life, figured out abyssal secrets that only the sea could hid, knowledge of great sages who were resting in a better life. 

That little puzzle would eventually give up.

Or that was Rick's intention.

Morty was so spontaneous, joyful, respectful, he almost made Rick forget how cowardly and clumsy he was in contrast. He always had a smile for him or a compliment. Whatever fed Rick's ego, whatever that made the boy feel needy. 

They had been through so much together. Writting it all would be a waste of time. Rick preferred to follow his hermit lifestyle and navigate to anywhere the ocean takes them. They seldom returned to the harbour, but lasted a few hours before re-sailing. 

It has been like that for a while. 

Until they reached the beach on regular day, the private territory of Rick had been collapsed to extend what appeared to be a festival; They could see the stage several meters away from the sea, both with their mouths wide open. Rick didn't believed that somebody dared to invade his property, and Morty was amazed since he had never seen a parade in person.

"It's the carnival" Rick concluded to all the younger's questions "and of course not, we’re not going to join those assholes. They stole my beach Morty, my sanctuary, w-what aren’t you seeing?"

"Yeah Rick, but it won’t last forever, they only put these attractions for a few days and then they leave, it is not..."

"We’re not going anywhere Morty, they are motherfuckers thieves" Rick released the helm, after leaving the boat standing in another of his ports on the bay "I’d rather explode everyone's head with a harpoon, I don’t get the point of this, they’re just increasing their libido and mediocrity"

The sailor took out his bottle of liquor after burping, threw himself on the bed and turned on his back ready sleep. End of their conversation, perhaps. Morty sat on the bed and put his small hand on the shoulder man's. 

"We can just go see the attractions, then you can... throw them all the rotten fish we have at attic or…"

Using the right switch on Rick had its advantages, but his exaggeration always ended up scaring Morty, whom felt when the fisherman got up suddenly and shook him with madness and emotion. 

"That’s it, Morty, let's fucking do it. We’re going to ruin every attraction from the inside, they will think that it is a curse of the old beach and they will leave it" he burped "No one will ever come close to my beach and those idiots will learn who I am. THE FISHERMAN RICK"

The boy's expression was obvious, he didn't understand a word of that. He had been able to hear just a few parts of the plan, those that included going to the festival, for his first time, with his favorite person.

That made him the happiest Morty in the universe.

The older one prepared the rotten fish, the tools, and tons of adrenaline. He would needed it. The boy, by his own, combed his hair and fixed his clothes as much as possible, wondering if he would be able to stay on solid ground for more than a few hours.

He was used to the wobble of the boat for long time. 

"When we come to the carnival, Rick, could you buy me a mask? I haven't been to the town in a long time. I don't want anyone to recognize me" 

Rick squirmed with laughter at such a request, but Morty wasn't laughing with him. He didn't find it funny at all.

"Why would cha want a mask? Don't cha want to be seen with me? Do you think someone is going to turn around and say that boy's boyfriend looks like his grandfather?" 

Morty cocked his head quite serious, Rick feared the tantrum expression that was about to explode. He released him money without a complaint, falling in insight that indeed, he didn't want anyone to see his boy. 

Jealousy would drive him crazy.

"Thanks" he said with a smile after saving the money "I promise I won't get you in troubles"

"You? Getting me troubles? You'd have to drop this stinky fish bomb from the top of the ferris wheel, and that's what you're going to help me do, I can't carry the fish and the hose at the same time" 

Morty thought twice, smiling. 

"What if we eat something first at the carnival?"

"Deal, I'm tired of seafood"

****...** **

****FOURTH** ** ****CHAPTER** **

****...** **

The custom of traveling at sea was so strong that a few simple days in the bay did not break their routine, but a rest in the beach was necessary after spending so much time on the ocean.

They deserved it, nay.

The calmness of lying on the sand was unmatched. Watching a sunset begin to give birth to the stars in the sky wasn't something they did every day. The loneliness of the beach surrounded them and the waves of the sea were complicit.

It had been months since people branded that beach as cursed after the successful incident at the carnival. And the bay actually was cursed, but Rick was glad of knowing it for sure. 

He had damned that beach (putting his whole heart on it) since the day he met Morty. So fragile, pure and innocent, he never imagined that they would end up like this. That boy had become embedded in his life, his broken heart would never accepted anyone else. 

It had to be Morty.

He knew it.

He felt it.

He sudenly realized that the stars in the firmament weren't as bright as the boy's smile, Rick stared at Morty but he was looking the sky. _What sort of answers did he wanted to find?_ Surely the same as the older. It had to be a lot what fate owed the fisherman to pay him with such an angel.

And he had to be one.

Rick hadn't any idea of his past yet, how or why he ended up trying to kill himself on the beach; the fisher could only hate with every atom of his being whatever that hurted him that much. Not even pirates did have such a marvel treasure. Rick was drowning himself with his obsession on Morty and the boy wasn't even taking advantage of it.

They were destined.

It was ridiculous. That tough, mature man raised by the ocean could only be broken down by the smile of a boy whose name was all he knew. That, and the fact that his little presence was addictive. He was sure that what they were doing was wrong, but there wasn't remorse between his words either. 

"Rick"

His name spoken by the lips of that boy would end up driving him crazy, he watched him turn his head to look at him into the eyes. Those same bright eyes stared at him with indecipherable beauty.

"What is it, Morty?"

"Do you think we will be together forever?"

The single question broke the atmosphere with a shiver of tenderness, so much innocence should be illegal. Their faces approached the edge of the contact for a second. Their lips brushed, it wasn't the first time they kissed, but that didn't lower the tension of the moment, Rick break the kiss to respond.

" ** _ **Forever, and**_** ** _ **beyond**_** " he was melting.

Morty smirked as he heard the lie he wanted to hear, the soft kisses slid down his neck and Rick grew hungrier and hungrier. Morty moaned slowly at the contact, that completed the pinch of lure the fisherman needed.

The beach was empty, the night was dark, the dirty gaze of the moon was watching them shameless and no other light seemed want disturb. Soon Morty was naked under Rick's juicy gaze, other hickies could still be seen on his body, and the boy could only focus on avoid being loud.

In the middle of the sea nobody could hear them, but Rick's bay wasn't too far from road to the town and Morty didn't want to got attention. Although those long fingers expanding inside him faster and faster, weren't actually helping. He was being prepared, naturally.

The kisses drowned out his moans, Morty feared having sex and enjoying it was a sin (doing it with an older man, make it worse). He hated heavily seeing himself naked, either thought that someone would ever find him attractive, nor even think that he could worth it. 

Rick knew the boy had some trauma; despite the fact that he didn´t conffessed it before. Those first times were difficult for both to have an intimate contact, beyond than a few kisses and some mutual masturbations. 

But that night, the lust installed without invitation inside of both of them.

Perhaps, was the fact of being aware that what they were doing, _where they were doing it_ , was dangerous.

Dangerous to both, each for their reasons. 

The fisherman was the one who lay down on the cold sand, making Morty sit on his abdomen with his legs spreads. He didn't even have to ask when the boy guided the head of his cock and force it slowly at his entrace by himself, making his best face in pain to avoid discomfort; he did it gently and even so, the width of the limb seemed unable to fit entirely.

And it woulnd't fit until Rick shoved him inside, terrified of the idea of hurting the boy but blinded by the fever that made him tremble. Being that deep inside of the boy was incredibly pressing, Morty was still getting used to the thickness of the intruder but was too hard to stand, his body was surrounding the cock completely, choking it with a feeling tight and wet. Rick snarled loud, satisfied. As if the boy's moan hadn't been enough sign of pain.

He began to move when Morty finished wiping away his tears, Rick apologized a thousand times for coming into his body that rude, but his partner kept blaming himself for not being ready. Santo Cielo, that child was a true gift. The boy felt more and more relaxed, his tension diminished as the sensation of pleasure replaced the pain. 

On the riding, he unintentionally squeezed him buttocks causing Rick to let out a hoarse groan of surprise. The more sensitive Morty was more horniest Rick get. Sway and sweat, plus discomfort sand on his back and the weight of the boy on his belly. _When had he started masturbating him?_ the question was late, after making him come over his stomach as he heard his named printed on a moan as loud as his lungs allowed. 

Rick came only a few seconds later, inside the boy.

Morty collapsed onto the chest of the tallest, pulling the member out of him and not caring about the strips of semen wasted on his thighs. He could barely breathe. As for Rick, he would have forgotten his name if it weren't for the boy shouting it so loudly. 

It wasn't either man's fault that the sex was delightful, it was just their bodies complementing each other; moved by a mechanism that until that night neither of them dared to confess. 

**_Amore._ **

"I love you, Rick"

The panting of both filled the silence between each wave of sea, the aforementioned closed his eyes at such a confession, relieved that such an embarrassing feeling could finally meet the outside. 

"I love you too, Morty" a kiss on his forehead "I promise you be together forever"

" _And_ _beyond_ "

The cold of that night wasn't only their enemy, also their witness.

****...** **

****FIFTH** ** ****CHAPTER** **

****...** **

If something was true, it's that despite knowing nothing about his past, he knew the boy pretty well. He hated rice, fell asleep in long talks, sometimes he spoke to the fish they caught. _He didn't like going to the town_. He snored at night, also confused the numbers, always lost his favorite shirt. ****He**** ** _ **hated**_** ** **going to the town.****

It was clear to Rick from the beginning. Since the first time he asked him going to the market with him and sell the fish they had caught. The boy refused inconsolably, he rather stay at the boat and clean the shellfish than going with him, even if the place was quite nearby. 

The first time he agreed to go was a few days after the Carnival. When the crowd had dispersed away from the beach after the rotten fish incident, but his conditional was he could only go out with his mask on. 

_"_ _Oh geez,_ _I don't want to_ _get_ _you_ _in_ _trouble_ _s_ _, Rick_ _"_

He always said, until the time silenced his excuses and the respect for the boy forced Rick to wander the streets of the town alone, very rarely with his company. 

...

"It’s fine Morty, no need. If you don't like going to the fucking town stay here. I'll be back in a few hours"

"But I want to!, I want to go with you; Rick"

Falling in love with the fisherman wasn’t within the boy's itinerary, whom groomed and set ready his things to leave. Only an omniscient would know what kind of surgery had been done to his brain to want-going to the city that disposed. The day was cloudy, it wasn't special either. 

"Well, but if you feel shitly you gotta to tell me" 

Morty stood on tiptoe to reach her lover's head with both hands and bring it down to the height of his, only to be able to give him a quick shy kiss.

"I'll be fine as long as you are with me"

...

...

...

Calling it village was a lack name for the extension of that kingdom, the stores were overwhelmed with people urged to buy and people eager to sell, the hubbub of the suburbs sickened Rick, accustomed mostly the noise of the waves. 

He didn't want to imagine Morty.

"This is damned crowd is... unusual" said Rick, feeling the guilt (of bringed Morty to that place) closing invisible buttons tightly on his neck "I’ve never seen this many people on the streets before"

"Today’s the anniversary of the City" Morty blurted out, staring at the people through the mask "The castle opens its doors and offer a feast to the villagers. Then they release a paper balloon in the sky in sacriface to the sea"

Rick's single eyebrow reached the limit of his amazement.

He got to be kidding him.

"I’ve been living in this fucking town for years but I’ve never heard about sucha stupid thing. Who do you pray to? Mommy nature give us water forever? It sounds pathetic" Morty's laugh at his comment distracted him for a moment "Wait a minute, how cha know about this festival?" 

"I always wanted to see one of these ceremonies in person. But it wasn't allowed for me. They never let me go out"

Rick stopped walking. In just that moment, he learned more from Morty's past than all of those days on sea. _Why had he never confessed something as simply as it?_ The question instead, was interrupted by the voice of the boy again. 

"But also I don't wanna stay here to see it. You said it right, this is stupid. After seeing that Octopus harassing that little Mermaid boy, this is totally boring. I'd rather watch another Pirate fight, it would be way more exciting" 

Both laughed fading the conversation between more anecdotes. They arrived at the market, sold the fish at a better price than ever, and then prepared to return to the dock. The afternoon was getting dark.

"U sure dontcha wanna to stay and watch that shit of the balloon? Isn't late yet and the beach is surely alone" Rick burped.

"It wont be alone as soon as we get there, Rick" the boy turned to see him, the crowded streets were not that far "I'm fine like this" 

"Don't cha want a drink? Surely this idiots sell drinks at their shitty festival"

"It may be, but we also have beer in the boat"

The fisherman shook his hair in disgust, it was the first time that Morty had confessed something with such longing and he would be willing to do it, even if it meant convincing him on staying the party. He owed him so much that spending a night among the townspeople didn't seem as big deal. 

"Morty, please" the fisherman took him by the wrist and lifted his mask to look at his face "Lemme do this for you"

The boy's face before putting the mask back on was a perfect. He was holding himself back as much as he could, but Rick had learned to read between his lines a while ago.

"Ok, we'll have a drink, see the balloon going and then leave"

"Fuck yeah, baby" the fisherman screeched "We have a deal" 

...

...

...

The agreement didn't include Rick getting drunk. Morty sigh bothered when he saw that the mariner couldn't handle a single bottle more, he was yelling nonsense; taking people's attention away of them wasn't any easy. Morty sank in shame and the mask he was wearing covered the red of his cheeks.

Especially when Rick talked about his tight ass in front of all those strange people. 

The fisherman ended up throwing up on the ground, a little further from the crowd but not enough to miss the releasing of the balloon. The queen spoke with a strong voice, her words were diluted in the people who cried for her message and Rick listened little by little more clearly.

_"We must free ourselves from our_ _nightmares_ _, and embrace our new reality"_ spoke the queen from above of the castle, but they barely payed attention in the middle of their own business.

Vomiting, however, didn't take away Rick from drunkenness.

"Y-You heard her, Morty" Rick stammered, wrestling with the younger to keep himself near the crowd. 

" _We_ _must_ _get rid our_ _sadness_ _and trauma_ "the woman's voice seemed to be louder despite it was heard from afar.

"Rick, please. We gotta get out of here now" Morty screeched trying to push Rick away without success "Many people are watching us, this can be dangerous" 

"Free yourselves of your fears" the queen spoke.

"Yeah Morty, free yourself from your fucking fears" Rick ripped the mask off the boy by throwing it in the air, more guards and many people surrounded them when they saw the outrage. Morty, sadly, was unable to react in time or cover his face in any way "What is the worse could happen?"

_"_ _Blessed heaven!_ _"_

_"_ _This is the miracle of the_ _balloon_ _"_

_"_ _Could_ _he_ _be_ _?_ _"_

_"_ _But he was dead_ _"_

_"_ _Yes, it's him_ _"_

_"_ _Don’t let_ _them_ _go_ _"_

The crowd were screaming, the sound was deafening, Rick wasn't out of his trance yet, all eyes were on Morty, who turned to run but behind him two royal guards made a wall that prevented him from escaping, he look at Rick then, despaired from saw how they handcuffed him violently. The man didn't even understand what was happening around him. 

Everything was fuzzy for Morty, his head was going to explode; He only felt his icy blood before he glance at the queen in front of him shouting his name. He fainted.

...

****SIXTH CHAPTER****

...

The headache was excruciating, he had just opened his eyes and for the first time in a long time he felt lost. Rick sat on his legs for settle his eyes to the dark and see the whole room. It was a prison. He was injured, dirty and felt like his head was going to blow up in any moment, yet, the only question that came out of his hangover was:

"Morty?"

But there was no answer, the darkness of the dungeon was a loop, the noise of a leak of water on the roof was his only answer. He screamed as loud as he could, tried to get rid of the handcuffs, but even though he succeeded, the rest of the prison had no hint of an easy getaway.

He was confined to the silence.

Bounded to pain.

The only sign he had to wonder if it was day or night was an small open window over the metal door, which was too heavy to be removed without a right tool, also seemed to be padlocked from the outside. The other way was over a hole in the ceiling through which food rarely fell. 

****But that couldn't be his end.** **

_Not without his boy._

Perhaps, he had spent a few days there with no success in his escape plans. He was the master of the seas, there was never a storm that could have knocked him down, but this time, he wasn't in the ocean, nor did he have his anchor to sanity. 

"I need you... Morty" 

…

…

…

It was early in the morning when the metal door opened, leaking a barely visible thread of light, but Rick didn't have enough strength to move anymore, he had been without food for days, without sleeping, his throat was hoarse from screaming the name of his lover (as if doing it magically would fix his mistakes). The guards took him out and dressed him in clothes that seemed more presentable than the rags he had.

They escorted him with a dirty cloth bag over his head, carried him through the longest corridors he ever remembered walking (that, plus the weight of his tired body), and finally left him sitting on a chair in a huge room. He sight wasn't as neat since he spent a long time in darkness.

But he saw a throne before of him, with two smaller thrones at its sides.

It was a royal court.

The queen crossed the threshold under the reverence of all the multitude. She was flawless. Trumpets stunned the sharpener ear of the prisoner and saw her walking without even turning to see him. Behind her came a couple who walked straight at their places, the lady seemed be powerful, the guy only shuffled softly. 

They were the queen's children: the princess and his younger brother, the prince, as the judge introduced them.

When they sat down and reveal their faces he realized everything.

He was able to understand each of the pieces he had been searching for so long, the whole puzzle finished so fast that he even felt his blood run cold. Rick felt his whole body turned into fragile glass and his dry throat was torn with invisible nails of madness. 

"Rick Sánchez, the Fisherman. We find you guilty from the crime of kidnapping Prince Morticay Smith III" 

_Of course._

The trial went on, but his mind had only room for his thoughts. He turned slowly to saw Morty there, but he didn't find anyone he knew. The boy was no longer his merry partner in sea, but a numb youngster dressed as royalty.

It was the same dead-eyed Morty who had attempted suicide that day on the beach. His sight was empty, his body sitting like a corpse, he was staring into the space as if he had experienced something horrible.

"Your punishment will be the death penalty. You will be executed tomorrow at morning for all your sins. _Lord will have no mercy on your soul for what you have done_ " 

By the time his sentence was issued, Rick hadn't any emotion to express. He had felt everything at that moment, yet lost it all.

Seeing Morty like that had killed him already.

… 

****…** **

...

**_**No one belongs** _ ** **_**to** _ ** **_**anywhere.** _ **

_The sea was so big, unpredictable; powerful._

**_**We all exist without a purpose.** _ **

_The immensity of its depth concealed unspeakable secrets._

**_**We all** _ ** **_**are** _ ** **_**gonna die.** _ **

_But there wasn't time left for philosophy_

The night fell faster than expected.

The sound of the drops falling was by far better than sinking into his thoughts; he was drenched with rage and helplessness, full of mixed emotions. Love, hate, resignation. Weakness. Those feelings didn't go away, they were acting like sideways. 

He didn't move from the ground.

_What for._

_"That day at the beach. I tried to kill myself because I was feeling as a hassle "_

Morty's lowered voice caught all his senses, he recovered in an instant but he was too weak, he barely dared to approach the metal grille that faced the outside. Couldn't see him, but his voice melted his heart with deep relief. 

"Morty" he whispered his name as something forbidden. 

"Everyone in the castle treated me like a failure. But since my father’s death, they had never had a king again, so they had to over protected me. They locked me up in this very castle. I had no friends, I never went to town. All I knew was that I was a nuisance to everyone and yet my destiny was still here anyway. In this damn castle. Between these damn walls, forever. Without choice." 

Rick had sat with his back against the door, absorbing the storytelling through the window, his mind trying to digest all the keys of his past, but the more he listened, the more he felt himself shattered. If he only had known the truth long before, their lifes wouldn't have had that course. 

"I never thought on bothering you, I didn't know I was going to meet you. I just wanted to run away of this madness and finish it all. I didn't know about the life beyond this castle. It was you, Rick, who taught me the meaning of living, that I am not as useless as they made me think. That I could even be loved" 

"I’m so sorry, Morty..." 

"No, Rick. This is all my fault. I couldn't confess you that I was royalty because I didn't feel belonging to it. The first thing you would have done, if you found out I was the prince, would have been returning me to the castle. Luckly you were never aware about the town"

"But was me who asked you stay at the festival, the one who got you into all this shit. If I'd listened you, none of this would've happened"

"Nor would I have seen the paper balloon float either. I never saw it before because they never let me leave the castle. Now that I have returned, they set it stronger. Double security, more guards outside my bedroom. I didn't even know it was here where they had you loocked. I'd have come sooner"

Rick wiped his last tears away silently, but that didn't take away the pain and bitterness on his soul. They were going to kill him. But the fact that Morty was there to say goodbye and tell him the truth meant everything.

He would fight, but his depression was devouring him alive. 

"Although, I am twice as brave now, stronger. I am everything I wasn't before I met you. You wonder what a few guards can do against me if I’ve learned well from you?"

Rick's eyes snapped open, feeling his body falling back on the cold floor. The metal door had opened. Morty had the keys in his hands and was staring him intently from above. The fisherman looked into night sky, for a few seconds, longing to simply fade into it.

"Why did you save me?"

Morty’s grimace was ignored along the fisherman’s question.

"What kind of idiot get killed in place like this. C’mon, we hafta get out of here"

...

...

...

_The sea was so big, unpredictable; powerful._

_The immensity of its depth concealed unspeakable secrets._

**_**Secrets,** _ ** **_**as** _ ** **_**a prince and a fisherman who** _ ** **_**escape into the ocean** _ ** **_**to live together.** _ **

**_**Forever, and** _ ** **_**beyond** _ ** **_**.** _ **

_It_ _was the purpose of the sea._

_Free them._  
  



End file.
